Back Again
by Girl Of Hope
Summary: Heath's POV, this is a Fly/Heath story, I like their relationship. Don't know whether to make this a one-shot or not.


Fourteen Years Later

Author's Note at the bottom

Heath's POV

It has been fourteen years since I had been to Solar Blue and then, after all these years, I'm back here. I had ran into Edge and Matt, my two best friends in the world, they were also my competitors, Anna, who had gone back to Germany after the competition only to come back to Australia again, Perri, who, even though she was now a model, always loved to see us and would smile every time she saw one of us, she even had brought me a cool new video camera, and Bec, she was lucky enough to be running Solar Blue with her good friend Gary, who I had met when I first arrived back at Solar Blue. But no sign of Fly.

I walked along the familiar beach, inhaling the scent of the water and watching the people surfing and swimming. I heard someone call out my name and I turned around to see Matt running towards me.

"Fly just arrived a few minutes ago, she wants to see you." He smiled at me at the mention of Fly's name and I smiled at the fact she wanted to see me, after all these years she still wanted to see me. I ran up to our old house, which was empty since the contest was over for this year. The house seemed strange, I felt the memories flood back into my mind. I saw everyone gathered around in the kitchen and someone caught my eye, someone I hadn't seen in a long time.

"Fly!" I exclaimed as my eyes grew wide with happiness I hadn't felt in years, a hole in my heart had been filled.

"Heath?" She looked at me, studying my face, and then suddenly a wide smile crossed her face. "Heath! Oh, Heath, it is you." She ran to me and threw her arms around my neck. The shock of seeing Fly quickly wore off as I realised she was hugging me tightly after all of these years of not seeing her at all. She pulled away and smiled.

"How have you been, Fly? It's been so long since we have seen each other." I said as Fly pulled me into the small lounge room, one of the few we had, and we sat close on the lounge.

"I've been doing okay, the circuit is hard, the comps are fun, but nothing beats being at home with my friends." She smiled warmly at me and took my hand softly. No one could have been the same as Fly; I had always loved her more than anyone. "So, how have you been? Surfing much?" _Oh no_, I thought,_ should I tell her?_

"Um, no, I haven't been surfing much; I haven't had a chance to go surfing." I said honestly hoping she wouldn't ask anymore, but she did.

"Why haven't you been surfing, Heath? You love surfing, you always have." She said looking at me pleadingly. Before I could answer I heard someone come running in.

"Daddy, daddy, where are you, daddy?" It was a girl's voice. I stood up and looked down at Fly, who looked at me curiously. I nodded to her to be excused and she let me go, looking suspiciously at me as I turned and walked away. I found the little girl in the dining room, which was connected to the kitchen, on a chair trying to look over the table but not quite able to. Edge walked in next to me and Matt looked at me from the table, next to the girl. He was looking through a pop-up book with the girl, telling her the story that was inside. Matt was far too engrossed with the story and little girl to see me walk in.

"The girl's a little cutie, I think. But, does anyone know who she is?" Edge asked as he leaned on the wall with his arms crossed on his chest. Matt laughed a little as the girl hid her face under the table and then he looked back at me. The girl ran up to me and hugged me around my legs tightly, she reach just past my knees.

"Daddy, I was looking for you." Matt let out a laugh when he heard the girl, my little angel, call me 'Daddy'. I bent down and she sat on my knee.

"This is my daughter, Fiona, everyone." I announced to everyone in the room. Edge, Gary and Matt gaped with their mouths open, Bec was laughing and smiled out of amazement, Anna was just smiling widely and Perri ran up and hugged me from behind me.

"When did you get married and when did your wife have a child, your child?" Bec asked, she slowly walked over to me and bent down beside me. Fiona laughed and smiled at Bec, she never had been shy around people I knew. Perri pinched her cheek lightly and they both shared a giggle.

"Wait, wait, did you say your little girl's name was Fiona, as in, our Fiona, our Fly?" Matt said and Anna looked over at me.

"Well, yeah. Secret's out?" I laughed and I noticed Bec grabbing Fiona's hand.

"Do you want to come and meet one of our friend's; she has the same name as you. Isn't that cool?" Fiona nodded quickly and let Bec lead her to where Fly was.

"Oh no, this is not good, this is not good."

"You didn't tell Fly about her, did you?"

"Well, no, I didn't even tell her I was married."

"Was married?"

"My wife didn't want anything to do with the baby, so I said if she didn't want anything to do with the baby, then she didn't want me in her life, so, we divorced."

"Wow, that life story was cut down a lot."

"Yeah, well, I wanted to tell Fly but I could bring myself to tell her, not just yet. But when Bec explains that Fiona is my daughter, I'll have to tell her." I sighed and rubbed my forehead. "I never wanted to even think of how she would react."

"Well," Edge said to me as I stood up. "It's time to face the music. Now or never, Heath." He patted me on the back and raised his eyebrows. I sighed as I turned around; Edge was right, it was time to tell Fly if she didn't know.

I heard Bec and Fly laugh at something, assuming that Fiona had said or done something that seemed funny to the two older girls, though, it probably seemed strange that Bec and Fly were laughing at something she had done. Bec glanced up and saw me standing in the doorway and then looked down at Fiona.

"Hey, Fiona, do you wanna go see if anyone wants to play 'Hide and Seek'?" Fiona jumped up onto her feet and ran out giggling. Bec followed her and whispered to me. "Good luck." I sat down with Fly and looked at her with my smile that I use to throw people, but Fly still knows that I haven't changed much.

"Okay, what is it that you're trying to tell me?" She said, straight to the point, just like she used to.

"I, um, have something to tell you, but I'm not really sure how to say it." I replied and Fly raised her eyebrows.

"Wow, I never thought I would see the day when the Great Heath didn't know how to say what was on his mind. There's a first time for everything, I guess." Fly stood up and held her hand out to me. "Come on."

"Where would we be going?" I said, grabbing Fly extended hand and standing up.

"Going out for a surf, it always helps to clear my head when I have something big on my mind." We walked out from the back glass doors and while walking down the path to the beach, after grabbing a board each, we noticed someone in the bushes beside the walkway.

"Edge, what are doing?" Fly said stopping to a halt. Edge looked around from side to side and whispered.

"I'm hiding from Fiona; I'm hoping she wouldn't find me here, so if she comes up looking for me, I'm not here." He crouched back down and then we saw Fiona come running up excitedly.

"Have you seen Edge, I can't find him and I need his help to find the others." She said with her brilliant and adorable smile.

"I know that Edge is in the bushes, but he told us not to tell you he was there." Just as Fly said that Edge jumped out.

"Fly, you traitor!" He said as he jumped up from his hiding spot. Edge ducked under the pole and stood beside Fiona, he looked like a giant compared to her. Fiona grabbed his hand and they ran back up to the house, leaving Fly and I alone

Fly began to run towards the water, the board placed under her arm, and I remembered when I was staying here at Solar Blue Academy, when I was sixteen and with the girl of my dreams. It had felt so long ago that I sometimes did think everything at Solar Blue was a dream, but I knew at that moment, watching Fly running to the water with her board, that everything that had happened wasn't a dream, and that Fly was my first and only true love, if only I had have told her that when we were younger.

I followed her and when I hit the water all of the training lessons flooded back into my mind, I was in my element again. I hadn't been surfing since Fiona was born, that was four years ago from then, and I felt as though I had never had left the water. As the minutes passes the swell grew smaller and smaller, that was when Fly paddled over to me.

"Heath, Bec had said some interesting things when she and Fiona came in to see me, things I didn't quite understand. Then I looked into Fiona's eyes, I noticed then that they are the exact same as yours. Who is Fiona, Heath? And how do you know her?" I swallowed hard at Fly questions, I knew that the eyes were the only thing that Fly would notice, and no one else would have.

"Before I answer your question, can I ask one?" I received a nod in reply, a slow, questionable nod.

"How is it after fourteen years, you can still remember what my eyes look like, you send Matt to find me to say that you had just arrived and that as soon as you saw me you pulled me into a hug as if we were never really separated?" My question had obviously made Fly nervous; she looked down at the water. "Did you ever move on from me, Fly?"

"No, I refused to let myself move on from you, Heath. I know that it isn't one of the healthiest things to do, but, I knew we would see each other again. But, now you need to answer my question, who is Fiona?" She really wanted to know the answer, Fly really hadn't changed much, I guess, we all hadn't changed much. I paddled closer to Fly so we were only about half an arm's length apart

"Fiona is my daughter." Fly's eyes grew wide in shock. "If you really want to know the truth, Fly, the only reason I got married was because I became worried that we would never see each other again. But, I never was able to get over you, why do you think she is named Fiona? I named her after you, my first love, the one I still love."

Fly had finally relaxed a little when I was finished telling her about Fiona, a smile appeared on her face and her eyes shone, as they did whenever she was happy about something.

"Well, as long as we are still talking about how we have been over the years and what we are feeling for one another, I love you too and I never stopped." Before anything could happen, anything that people could see, anyway, I began to paddle my way back to the beach, I motioned Fly to follow me and she did, but she rolled her eyes at me stubbornly first. When we made it to the beach and stuck our boards in the sand Fiona came running up to me.

"Did you find everyone, Princess?" I asked as she jumped up onto my back.

"No, not everyone, I still can't find Gary, he really good at this." At that moment Bec came running up, impeccable timing as always.

"Hey, I think we just found Gary, come on, you can be the one to tell him." Fiona jumped off my back and grabbed a hold of Bec's hand, they both ran to where the canoes were placed and both Fly and I followed close behind. Fiona went behind the canoes and giggled.

"He he, I found you, Gary." She grabbed Gary's hand and led him out from the hiding place. "What should we do now?"

"Hey, you know what, I think I still have one of our old surfing tapes, would you mind if we showed Fiona them?" Bec asked me and I nodded, impressed by the fact that Bec had the initiative to keep the old videos of our group here at Solar Blue. Bec called out to see if anyone wanted to watch the videos and everyone ran into the lounge room. Fly and I stayed outside for a little longer.

"Do you remember the time when I was taking those personal shots of everyone?" Fly nodded and sighed.

"Yes, I do, and you didn't tell anyone but me and by then it was too late, at least you hadn't given those photos to the publisher. It's kind of a shame that the few that we took and all of the others had been deleted." She shook her head and then looked back up to me.

"Well, not all of them were deleted." I knew Fly was puzzled, so I walked inside and went over to my backpack, reaching into the small side pocket I pulled out something that was crumpled up. I opened it to Fly and she put her hands to her mouth and smiled.

"Our picture, you saved our picture." It was the picture Fly and I took, the beach behind us was a perfect background, it made our kiss stand out so much better. Fly looked at the picture and smiled; looking as if all of the memories of Solar Blue had just come crashing back to her. Carefully, I pushed the picture down so that it hung in one of her hands and leaned down. Our lips met just as gently as our first kiss, but this one defiantly had much more meaning to it. Fly pulled away gently and asked the question that we both wanted the answer to.

"So, does that mean we're going to try this again?" I nodded and she kissed me just as I had a few seconds before. It was only a quick kiss but this time I was the one to pull back.

"Hopefully it will all work out this time." I said quietly as we began to make our way to the lounge room. Fiona sat in my lap when she noticed I had sat down and Fly sat at my side, I had a room full of friends, the one I loved and my beautiful daughter all with me, I couldn't have asked for anything better.

_**A.N. I want more of this story but I don't know what to have as the complication, help me people. Hope you liked it. **_


End file.
